La Conquista Del Universo
by iris-zky
Summary: un universo alterno, una historia diferente, una guerra y un amor casi imposible... estos factores seran los que propicien la conquitas de el Universo.. una historia diferente de Dragon Ball Z mayormente BulmaXVegeta, GokuXchichi y algunos otras parejas de DB
1. Chapter 1

El universo es inmenso y esta en expansión constantemente, pero a nosotros nos interesa una galaxia en especifico la Galaxia Ángel, esta galaxia tiene una gran variedad de planetas con sus respectivos soles.

Uno de esos tantos sistemas solares esta compuesto por 10 planetas – Feuer, Aqua, Terra, luxes, Namek, Ventus, Xena, Zeres, Eris y Makemake-

El primero y mas cercano, Fura, rodeado por un aura rojiza e incandescente, es gobernado por un poderoso y soberbio Rey llamado Vegeta, sus habitantes en su mayoría eran guerreros, el planeta en su estructura geográfica tenia montañas y prominentes volcanes, ríos de lava y grandes desiertos y cráteres en la tierra, extrañamente había una parte donde los rallos del sol no tocaban y en esa pequeña parte había una montaña con una cristalina cascada y a sus alrededores predominaba el verde … Era como un oasis en tan extenso desierto, esa vegetación se lograba ver desde el espacio.

Este planeta era más conocido como el planeta de fuego.

-Mi rey, las negociaciones no han sido efectivas - decía un soldado arrodillado ante un majestuoso trono

-Jump... el rey Bardock no ah querido ceder? - dijo irónico

-Me temo que no señor- respondió nervioso con la cabeza baja

-Puedes retirarte- dijo el arrogante rey sentado en su trono-

El soldado salió de la gran sala dejando a un muy molesto Rey, paseando de un lado a otro...

-Si no nos aliamos esa lagartija de Freezer nos hará polvo- Gruño para después bajar unos cuantos escalones y salir de la sala del trono.

Mientras en el planeta Terra, el tercero del sistema , Conformado por grandes llanuras, prominentes y espesos bosques, una vegetación extraña y animales prehistóricos, grandes ríos y un mar extenso. En una de las mesas del Gran comedor del palacio, habían tres personas degustando el gran banquete…

-Padre, porque no te as unido con vegeta - pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

-No lo creo necesario-contesto el emperador devorando un gran trozo de carne

La familia real de ese planeta era famosa por su gran apetito.

-Raditz, sinceramente, Fura, el Rey y sus habitantes son demasiado impulsivos y sobretodo barbaros, no creo necesaria una alianza con ellos - replico kakarotto

Raditz ante tal insolencia del hermano menor se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor en dirección a los jardines.

EL tipo de cabellera larga y alborotada se ponía un aparato un tanto extraño en su oreja, apretó un botón y parecía comunicarse con alguien.

-Mi padre dice que no se aliara contigo- decía enfurecido

-Kakarotto le metió ideas en la cabeza, dice que tu planeta es agresivo.

-Si yo también creo que es un idiota-irónico

-Tendrás que hacer algo para agradarle a kakarotto, mi padre solo lo escucha a el- replico furioso

-Tratare de hacer lo que pueda, tengo un plan-contesto serio

La comunicación se corto y Raditz volvió al palacio escondiendo el extraño aparato...

Cuando iba entrando se encontró con su hermano menor.

-Raditz, veo que quieres aliarte con el Rey soberbio - su tono era serio

El de cabellera alborotada solo gruño y se fue a su habitación... una lujosa y grande habitación, los pisos eran blancos y las paredes azules. Su cama era sencilla aunque muy cómoda y poseía una gran colección de libros documentos provenientes de otras galaxias y planetas, por no decir que su inteligencia era asombrosa.

Se recostó en su cama y se puso a meditar, que podía hacer para que su idiota amigo le agradara a su padre...

Vegeta no pudo contener su rabia y abandono el palacio hasta uno de los lugares desérticos del planeta, donde entrenaba arduamente para convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo.

Había arrojado su capa roja y su aradura al suelo y solo entrenaba con pantalones de lira ajustados que hacían que sus formadas piernas se marcaran perfectamente en sus pantalones... por no mencionar otras cosas…

No puedo CREER! Que Bardock no quiera aliarse conmigo -grito- es una estupidez soy el mas poderoso del sistema-aun con mas rabia- tengo que esperar a ese estúpido de Raditz - mientras rompía rocas, creaba grandes cráteres con sus rayos de energía y bolas de luz...

Cuando al fin descargo su furia, tomo sus cosas y salido disparado hacia la montaña cristal, donde se encontraba la cascada y el pequeño manantial, donde disfrutaba sentir su piel fresca y húmeda y se sumergía por grandes ratos, por alguna razón el nativo del fuego no le disgustaba el agua, al contrario le atraía y la consideraba mística… El liquido mas raro, preciado y costoso de su planeta..

Ese líquido había causado muchas guerras ya que en el planeta Aqua era lo más abundante, siempre había otras galaxias y gobiernos dispuesto a ponderarse del planeta Aqua, para así gobernar ese líquido del que muchos otros planetas dependían...

Los reyes de Aqua tenían tratos y alianzas con el resto de los gobernantes. Era uno de los planetas mas protegidos de esa galaxia y no muchos podían llegar a visitarlo por la gran seguridad que había dentro y fuera del planeta, el en palacio echo de coral y mármol Vivian el rey y la reina Briefs, junto con su hija la Pequeña Bulma Briefs... La joven era una flor exótica ya que era la única del planeta Aqua que tenia el Cabello azul celeste.

A la joven sus padres la tenían muy protegida, no la dejaban salir de las paredes del palacio sola, siempre lleva a sus escolta real.

Era muy molesto siempre acompañada, nunca podía hacer lo que ella quería y pocas veces sus padres la dejaban hacer algo fuera de su rutina diaria.

esto me parece ridículo - repetía la peli Celeste- siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo , lo mismo y lo mismo... si no fuera por Yamsha la estadía en mi propia casa será un infierno total- dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama- Si les digo a mis padres lo mío y de Yamsha lo aceptaran... mejor no les digo nada esperare

La joven enamorada quería deshacerse de sus cadenas de oro y ser libre pero como princesa de ese planeta tenia que cumplir su deber y Yamsha no era un muchacho adinerado del planeta , era el jefe de su escolta de guardias...

Tocaron ala puerta de la habitación de Bulma.

- Quien es - curiosa respondió la chica, mientras habría la puerta

No era ninguna sorpresa encontrarse a Yamsha del otro lado, el siempre la visitaba.

-Mi princesa, podría dejar pasar a inspeccionar su habitación - guiño el ojo el moreno

-Claro mi seguridad es muy importante -el sarcasmo en la voz de Bulma retumbaba el cuarto

Yamsha pasó ala habitación, una muy desordenada habitación.

-Disculpa el desorden, no encontraba que ponerme - avergonzada

-No te preocupes te vez hermosa-

Dijo mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura, mientras su boca se acercaba lentamente ala de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban y lentamente unían sus labios, el la cargo hasta la cama y la tumbo ahí... Bulma sujetaba la cabeza de Yamsha con sus manos mientras el iba lentamente acariciando sus piernas ...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA !

que bueno que siguen leyendo .. no se preocupen que el drama empieza en el siguiente capitulo :3

Espero que mi trabajo sea de su agrado .. si hay algo mal no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Capitulo 2

something about this place

Bulma yacía recostada en la cama con Yamsha encima de ella, AUN con la ropa puesta, unas muy estorbosas prendas… Ella vestía atuendos tipo romanos, y el su traje de combate (el que vimos en dragón ball, cuando Yamsha era joven) que era el uniforme de la guardia real de ese planeta.

El joven empezó a intentar sacarle el vestido Bulma pero ella con acciones rápidas y disimuladas evitaba que se las sacara, el nada ingenuo se percato de lo que la chica asía.

Es que acaso no quieres -entre besos-

No es eso, si quiero pero aun no estoy lista -agitada-

Yamsha se detuvo de golpe, pero aun seguía encima de ella, algo sonrojado. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente asiendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun mas, sintiendo la virilidad de el, algo que la sonrojo.

-Yo te diré cuando este lista -dijo sonriente-

-Entiendo – pronuncio dulcemente

Se disponían a besarse nuevamente cuando las alarmas del castillo sonaron, los dos se separaron inmediatamente, Yamsha salió de la habitación, un momento antes de salir corriendo..

-Quiero que te refugies, no sabemos que esta ocurriendo aun, prométeme que no saldrás de aquí - serio -

-Te lo prometo - en su voz se notaba un nerviosismo inmenso

El chico cerro la puerta y salió disparado para encontrare en los corredores con los demás capitanes de las diferentes escoltas del palacio, el calvo Krilin, el sujeto de tres ojos Tenshin han y la única mujer de alto rango Lunsh.

-Veo que todos fuimos llamados! - grito mientras corría la rubia

No me sorprende, somos los mejores - replico krilin-

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos y nos dejemos de estupideces - agrego Tenshin han algo apresurado

Yamsha permanecía callado y serio, esas alarmas jamás las habían escuchado antes, ni siquiera sabían que existían, todos apresurados llegaron a la sala del trono donde los reyes esperaban.

-Una nave desconocida ah aterrizado en el polo norte del planeta - un angustiado rey pronuncio

Todos los capitanes de las diversas guardias se arrodillaron

-Quiero que la unidad de Tenshin han y la de Lunsh vallan y averigüen que esta pasando y a quien pertenece esa nave. Infórmenme en cuanto sepan si nave amiga o nave enemiga - el Rey dio la espalda a sus guardias

-Mi señor cuanto antes partiremos-se levanto Tenshin han-

-no se preocupe por nada - rio Lunsh- al fin tendremos diversión - rio mas-

-cállate Lunsh-en un susurro pronuncio krilin-

-adelante, tomen los mejores vehículos y diríjanse hacia el polo norte - exclamo el rey- no pierdan tiempo - ordeno -

Los dos capitanes salieron disparados, llamaron a sus escuadrones y se dirigieron a toda velocidad asía el lugar de impacto.

En la habitación del Bulma, la chica no sabia que hacer peinaba y peinaba su cabello mientras pensaba

-Que demonios estará pasando, me preocupa jamás habíamos escuchado esas alarmas, Yamsha se encontrara bien... pero lo mas importante a que nos enfrentamos -angustiada

Termino de peinarse infinitas veces su corta cabellera azul (la llevaba hasta los hombros) y se asomo al balcón que había en su habitación, dando se dio cuenta de que dos unidades salían a toda velocidad del palacio, peo ninguna era la de Yamsha... Eso fue un alivio temporal, ella sabia que su amado no saldría a inspeccionar lo sucedido.

En el salón del trono aun se encontraba Yamsha y krilin aun arrodillados, viendo la cara del rey, que reflejaba consternación, aun no decidía que hacer con ellos dos... inmediatamente ordeno que krilin se encargara de la seguridad de su hija, tarea que correspondía al moreno, eso lo molesto ya que así no podría estar con su princesa, Krilin salió de la habitación dejando a el moreno y al Rey solos en a sala...

-Sr. Yamsha, estoy al pendiente de la relación que tiene con mi hija... -mirándolo a los ojos -

Yamsha se paro de golpe y abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos ... no lo podía creer, lo de Bulma y el era totalmente secreto y jamás le contaron nada a nadie, o eso era lo que el creía ...

-Pero como… Se entero señor - tartamudo -

-Cuando veo como te mira mi hija en las reuniones, su mirada , esa forma de suspirar cuando esta cerca de ti, solo lo había visto cuando su madre se enamoro de mi... ellas dos se parecen mucho, es difícil no darte cuenta de esas cosas ... - una poderosa seguridad se notaba en la voz de el rey -

-Lo entiendo señor - con su mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro -

-Como padre no me opongo a su relación... Pero como Rey debo oponerme, eres un simple capitán uno de los rangos altos lo reconozco, pero no el mas alto y si te nombrara caballero, aun así no podrías alcanzar el estatus de mi hija, se que la amas y no se hasta donde han llegado ella y tu... Pero debo confiar en que no la as tocado mas allá de lo indebido - avergonzado -

-así es señor, jamás la eh tocado - con un nudo en la garganta-

-Eso es bueno saberlo, así que Yamsha, Yo el Rey del planeta Aqua, revoco tus cargos como capitán de la escolta de mi hija y de tus demás deberes en este palacio, puedes empacar tus cosas y salir del castillo lo antes posible... - dio la vuelta y se fue -

Majestad, ESPERE! no puede hacer esto, no me despida así como si nada, PORFAVOR! - grito en una desesperada acción por no ser despedido-

Pero fue en vano ya que el rey había abandonado la sala y Yamsha quedo solo... Cayendo de rodillas y las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas eran imposibles detenerlas, hace unos instantes estaba con el amor de su vida como su guardián y protector y al siguiente ya no era nadie y ya no podría verla jamás, ya que no cualquiera podía entrar al castillo, habría que ser rey o tener un cargo alto en la sociedad del planeta Aqua, la forma mas fácil era siendo miembro de la guardia real.

Krilin se dirigía hacia la habitación de la princesa para informarle de la situación y su nuevo cargo, se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió repentinamente.

-Oh! krilin que haces aquí – exclamo sorprendida

-Pues vengo a informarle la situación... -río-

-Pasa, pasa, y cuéntamelo todo - sonrió al calvo -

-Pues vera - entrado en la habitación - me han asignado a mí como su nuevo guardia

-QUE! eso no puede ser cierto , Yamsha es mi escolta y mi protector - exclamo furiosa-

-Son ordenes de su padre, eso deberá discutirlo con el - saliendo de la habitación -

-Eso mismo are - furiosa se sentó en su cama-

-Por el momento me retiro, debo traer a mis colegas para protegerla aun no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, por cierto si necesita algo no dude en llamarme - despreocupado-

-Y quienes fueron los que salieron Krilin?

-Fueron Lunsh y Tenshin Han, con su permiso me retiro -cerro la puerta -

-NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! - aventó sus esponjosas almohadas -

3horas después

El camino al polo norte había sido un tanto fastidioso y cansado, pero Tenshin han y Lunsh habían llegado en tiempo record ya hacia 4 horas desde que habían partido y ya alcanzaban a ver las grandes montañas en ese paisaje frio y blanco, ellos llevaban ropas abrigadoras, un pantalón y un saco grande de manga larga con capucha incluida y en ella llevaban peluche de decoración, botas y guantes blancos junto con unas gafas transparentes para que la nieve no les molestara en los ojos...

Hemos llegado -Lunsh se comunico atreves de un radio-

Este es el punto donde se encuentra la nave - contesto Tenshin han -

En un movimiento Tenshin han ordeno a su tropa bajar del vehículo, su tropa esta conformada por 15 hombres entre ellos chaos el mas joven, pero aun así un gran guerrero.

La primera tropa salió en marcha mientras Lunsh y su escuadrón monitoreaban la zona en busca de algún objeto extraño… Ella permanecía con algunos de sus hombres monitoreando el área, (uno de los vehículos contaba con radares) mientras la otra mitad inspeccionaba el lugar.

Tenshin han se acerba a el punto donde la nave se había estrellado..

-Lunsh puedes decirme algo acerca de este lugar - cambio -

Fíjate por donde caminas o podrás caer, enfrente de ti hay un gran cráter - cambio -

Tenshin han ordeno a su tropa detenerse y espero a que a neblina que había en el lugar se disipara

DIOS MIO! - exclamo Tenshin han -

Sus ojos no lo podían creer, a unos pasos de el había un gran cráter con una nave esférica en el centro.

-Que viste Ten! responde - grito a través del comunicador Lunsh

-una nave de el planeta Feuer frente a nosotros y se esta abriendo - dijo cauteloso

Lunsh se sorprendió sobremanera y ante tal noticia mando a la mitad de su escuadrón a respaldar al equipo de Tenshin Han...

La nave se abría poco a poco y un sujeto emergía de ella, el tipo era un poco bajito y su pelo terminaba en arias puntas, tenia una cola de simio y portaba una armadura con el símbolo real De la familia Vegeta, cuando el sujeto salido totalmente de la nave miro fijamente a Tenshin Han.

-Tu! el de tres ojos !... Dime donde me encuentro - Grito

Continuara...

Te gusto ?

Quieres que siga ?

Comenta !

y gracias por leer el capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**_Perdón por la absoluta tardanza, estuve ocupada unos días con mi cosplay, y para mi fortuna gane el primer premio en un evento muy importante de mi ciudad … _**

**_Pero en fin es algo que seguro nos les interesa, aquí tienen el capitulo!_**

**_Espero que les guste ! _**

Capítulo 3

-tu el de los tres ojos, dime donde rayos me encuentro- señalando a Tenshin han quedo sorprendido, el tipo vestía como la familia Real del planeta Feuer, pero no parecía ser el rey, aunque su parecido era tremendo, era mucho mas bajo, mas joven y claramente mas infantil, aunque Tenshin han solo había visto al Rey una vez, lo recordaba perfectamente.

El de tres ojos hizo una señal y rápidamente su escuadrón rodeo el cráter apuntándole al supuesto Rey con armas de plasma.

-Estas en Aqua el segundo planeta de este sistema solar, y por órdenes de nuestro Rey, quedas arrestado.

-y cuales son los cargos, calvito ?-alzo una ceja

-por el momento, invasión - pronuncio serio y enojado

El "rey" no se opuso a su deliberado arresto, este fue llevado a uno de los vehículos y llevado posteriormente al palacio...

- quien crees que sea Ten? - dijo la rubia que estaba cruzada de brazos

- lo mas evidente, es que sea un impostor- respondió sereno- Veremos que aremos con el en el palacio- miro ala rubia que poco a poco se quedaba dormida

El viaje de camino al plació, fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, Lunsh dormida no era ningún problema aunque Tenshin han no parecía tranquilo, esta perdido en el cielo de esas montañas.

Por su parte el prisionero no cabía en la pequeña cabina, estaba sentado, nervioso y no paraba de mecerse y mover los pies.

-estoy solo y tengo miedo, estoy solo y tengo miedo - una y otra vez

El frio se sentía de sobremanera, muy duro y para el visitante aun mas ya que venia de u planeta demasiado cálido.

- estúpido frio y para colmo soy un prisionero - refunfuño titiritando

El transporte se detuvo bruscamente casi tirando a nuestro pequeño amigo de su incomodo asiento, aun tenia las manos esposadas, unos soldados abrieron las puertas del transporte inundando de una brillante luz el interior del vehículo, haciendo que el "Rey" arrugara su cara, una vez que se acostumbro a la luz pudo ver el maravilloso planeta en que se que encontraba, el azul predominaba y una brisa marina acariciaba su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal belleza. Dos de los soldados bajaron al prisionero, que maravillado por el planeta no se dio cuenta de cierta presencia.

Raditz y kakarotto se encontraban peleando, como de costumbre, los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados del palacio del planeta Terra.

-Ya te dije que es una locura- Grito furioso kakarotto

- Eres un idiota, Padre te tiene muy consentido, pero no sabe tu GRAN secreto- burlonamente alardeo

- De que "Gran secreto" hablan Hijos -Bardock había llegado a intervenir las rutinarias peleas de sus hijos .

Kakarotto trago salía y Raditz tenia una pose triunfal y la sonrisa que no podía faltar en su rostro malicioso.

-No hablamos de nada Padre- enojado, tirándole una mirada asesina a Raditz

- pero si sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el jardín, no dejan que me concentre- reía irónico el rey

-vamos hermanito, dile dela existencia de tu .. - Raditz fue silenciado por un veloz puñetazo en la cara, Bardock abrió los ojos atónito, jamás esperaría una reacción así de su mejor hijo

-kakarotto, pero que le haz echo a tu hermano... Que rayos te pasa! - EL rey no lo podía creer

-Raditz es un bocón- el de melena corta alborotada se alejaba tratando de salir de ahí

-Maldito BASTARDO! -gruño el de melena larga - Regresa aquí y pelea como hombre - aun mas furioso

- no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo- abrió una de las ventanas y salió volando de ahí

Raditz estaba apunto de seguirlo cuando fue detenido por su padre

-Yo hablare con el - Bardock impuso su autoridad haciendo que Raditz retrocediera y se marchara de la sala

Kakarotto iba volando a toda velocidad a una montaña muy alejada del palacio, un lugar llamado Paoz, cuando aterrizo cerca de una casita con un pequeño templo aun lado un pequeño niño salió a recibirlo de no poco mas de 4 años, el niño salió de a casita corriendo asía kakarotto, el no se agacho revolviendo sus cabellos y cargándolo en sus brazos, para después entrar en ala casa donde una joven muy bella preparaba una cena muy especial.

-veo que ya volviste Goku- dijo la mujer muy sonriente

- si Chichi ... estoy en mi hogar - un lagrima recorrió el rostro del sujeto

- papito que tienes- preguntaba inocente el infante

- nada hijo, es solo la emoción de ver a tu madre - sonreía

Ella sabia que algo andaba mal, pero no quiso preguntar solo siguió preparando los alimentos que su hambriento marido comería hasta no dejar nada, ya que su apetito era voraz.

-me alegra, que estés de vuelta- se acercaba a Goku que aun tenia a Gohan en brazos-te ausentaste mucho tiempo - chichi planto un beso en los labios de Goku, el pequeño se sonrió y tapo sus ojos mientras que el mas grande correspondía muy románticamente.

- y que hiciste de comer ! que me muero de hambre! -gritaba eufórico

ya hacia un buen tiempo en que no volvía a su hogar, desde los conflictos con Raditz y las guerras a las que lo enviaba su padre , no podía escarpar de sus deberes reales para poder estar con su mujer y su hijo ..

-como has crecido Gohan!... hace tanto tiempo que no vengo - sonreía al ver a su hijo jugar

- te lo perdiste, dijo tu nombre como primera palabra - nostálgica-

- sabes que no puedo dejar por mucho tiempo el palacio chichi-

- lose es lo que mas me molesta - sentándose por un lado de su marido

- si quiero seguir estando contigo y con Gohan, debo volar al palacio con mi padre y mi hermano - bufo

- ser príncipe debe de ser muy difícil - la ironía retumbaba en la voz de chichi

- cuando te conocí te lo dije y aun así te casaste conmigo a escondidas - rio

- lose pero..- no puso continuar un beso de Goku la silencio por completo ella callo rendida en la tentación y le correspondió - Goku espera Gohan esta aquí - fue silenciada nuevamente - simplemente déjame amarte - dijo el de cabellos alborotados para ser apresado por los brazos de chichi-

- valla pero si tú eres el que causo tanto alboroto - irritada la peli azul gritaba con sus brazos cruzados-

- ahh ? - el prisionero un no sabia que ella se encontraba ahí

-te estoy hablando pequeño !-subió su voz aun mas

el prisionero giro su cabeza en dirección ala voz chillona y molesta

- ah! princesa Bulma, es un honor conocerla en persona - haciendo una reverencia

- veo que por lo menos tienes modales - arrogante como solo ella sabe

- pues soy un príncipe, debo de comportarme correctamente delante de una mujer tan hermosa como usted - alzo una ceja

- con su permiso princesa, debemos llevar al desconocido ante el Rey - arrastrando al príncipe hasta la entrada del palacio - Valla, pero que muchacho tan mas curioso - musito la peli azul- después de decir eso la princesa se fue a recorrer los jardines de su palacio vigilada por krilin, la seguridad en el palacio era aun mas debido a el nuevo visitante

Goku levanto a chichi y se la llevo ala habitación, pero sobre todo le advirtió a Gohan que no saliera para nada de su habitación, el niño se encerró en su habitación y vio televisión hasta quedar dormido, por su parte Goku despojaba a chichi de sus ropas, hacia casi dos años que no tenia intimidad con su amada, que todo lo hacia por instinto, ella para seguirle el ritmo despojo de sus ropas a su hombre dejándolo solo con el pantalón puesto, ella acariciaba la espalda del guerrero mientras el jugueteaba con uno de sus pechos en su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la mujer haciendo que soltara gemidos que hacían que el príncipe se volviera loco, EL termino de despojar ala mujer de sus ropas y la tenia ahí desnuda tirada en lo que era la cama, ella sonrojada amas no poder se tapo sus pechos cosa que le gustaba aun mas a Goku. El termino de despojarse de sus pantalones y acechaba a su mujer como todo un cazador

-bésame - suplico chichi

Después de que Bulma se había retirado a pasear por los jardines claro vigilada por su escolta.

El prisionero fue llevado a rastras hasta la sala del trono, donde el rey ya lo esperaba, Durante el camino el prisionero volteaba asía todos lados, el palacio era simplemente hermoso, blanco y con muchas decoraciones en mármol.

- este palacio es el mas bello que eh visto - boquiabierto

- y será la ultimo que veas , así que aprovecha - dijo serio Tenshin han, el era parte de la escolta -

- baahh - replicaba el pequeño invasor

Al llegar ala sala del Rey, el ya lo esperaba sentado pensante en su trono.

- a que se debe su visita, pequeño joven? - Pregunto el rey

-ahh ? .. No entiendo de qué me habla su majestad?

- no teníamos avisos de acuerdos con el planeta Feuer, ni mucho menos con tu rey ni contigo... Quisiera saber quien eres?

- pues vera, soy el príncipe del planeta Feuer, mi nombre en Tarble, hermano menor de el Rey vegeta y eh venido aquí por mis propios medios- el joven príncipe muy decidido

- veo que tienes algo entre manos joven - dándole la espalda al príncipe

- quisiera hablar a solas con usted majestad -

El rey hizo una seña y le retiraron las esposas a Tarble, después la escolta se retiro de la sala.

PARA LOS QUE NO RECUERDAN A TARBLE .

Goku se le abalanzo hacia ella, abriendo sus piernas para así tener mejor acceso, Goku aun no la penetraba y ella ya estaba gozando como loca , dos años de abstinencia pueden volver a una mujer loca, la morena clavo sus uñas en Goku al mismo tiempo que este introducía su miembro en la estrecha cavidad de chichi.

El de cabellos alborotados hacia movimientos suaves, quería disfrutar el sexo con ella, la tomo por las caderas y la presionaba contra si mismo, el tenia una buena vista, una chichi aferrada de sus pechos, gimiendo y gritando de placer.

La tarde paso y ellos terminaron exhaustos, el no pudo evitar decirle que la amaba y que era lo mas importante para el, ella después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron post-sexo quedo plácidamente dormida por un lado de Goku, mientras el besaba su cuello con delicadeza y ternura.

- lo siento, pero debo de marcharme al palacio, por tu seguridad y la de mi hijo - deposito un beso en los labios de su mujer dormida, acaricio su mejilla, se levanto de la cama para vestirse y posteriormente ir ala habitación de su hijo - cuida muy bien de tu Madre, se que serás un poderoso guerrero- revolvió sus cabellos y lo dejo dormir el resto de la madrugada-

Goku poco a poco iba saliendo de su pequeña y modesta casa, cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien, la presencia se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba su casa.

-Quien eres y que estas tramando ? - Pregunto furioso

- valla, parece que no reconoces la presencia de tu padre -dijo enojado

-umm padre, pensé que eras un asesino o algún ladrón- puso su mano detrás de su nuca

- Tienes que explicarme todo de una vez por todas-

- no tengo por que darte explicaciones-

- eres mi heredero al trono, y soy tu padre! TE ORDENO! que me des una explicación- grito furioso

- si quieres sédele el trono a Raditz, eso no me importa, mientras ellos dos estén bien lo demás no importa. QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ELLOS SON MI FELICIDAD! -exploto

Ante tal grito chichi se levanto vistió una bata y salió corriendo de la casa, se percato de la presencia del padre de Goku, su parecido era enorme, al verlos ahí gritándose sus lagrimas invadieron sus ojos.

- GOKU! - grito en un sollozo

Los dos varones voltearon a verla, Bardock se percato de lo hermosa que era ella, no paraba de verla, Goku por su parte corrió a abrazarla, tenía que decirle que se marcharía de nuevo.

- lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, siempre te llevare aquí conmigo

- en el corazón, donde yo también te llevo - sonrió su mujer

Bardock conmovido, por la escena romántica, decidió dejarlos en paz un tiempo y regresar a Palacio

- te veo en casa, Hijo - se despidió para después salir volando del lugar

Goku la miraba, ella reposaba en su fuerte pecho aun llorando.

- ya sabes que hacer, protégete y protege a Gohan, vendré mas pronto de lo que te imaginas - beso a nariz de ella

- esta bien Goku- sonrió

El muchacho de cabellera alborotada salió disparado del lugar hasta la casa de su padre, ahora si que era inevitable la charla padre e hijo.

En el planeta Feuer, vegeta se encontraba entrenando, como era su costumbre las cosas estaban resultando ser muy aburridas, todo iba bien con la economía, la cultura y la sociedad de su planeta, las cosas iban viento en popa para el Rey, el planea no había estado en mejores manos, pero para el las cosas se tornaban aburridas, no tenia con quien pelear desde que su pequeño hermano se fue del planeta en un berrinche ocasionado por vegeta, disfrutaba pelear con alguien y al no poder hacerlo se aburría sobremanera.

-estoy demasiado solo en este planeta - se reprochaba el mismo

El Rey termino su rutinario entrenamiento dispuesto a tomar una ducha, una muy refrescante, el calor en el planeta no perdonaba, ni siquiera al mismísimo Rey. Entro a su habitación y se percato de que una cierta mujer seguía en su cama, una cama muy elegante, las sabanas eran rojas con bordes dorados, la madera era blanca y tenia unos largos barrotes en los cuales había cortinas de color blanco un tanto transparentes, la mujer se veía muy cómoda comiendo una uvas muy seductoramente.

-veo que estas muy cómoda - inquirió el rey

-te estaba esperando para la segunda ronda - le dijo la muchacha

- pensé que había ordenad que te sacaran de aquí y te devolvieran a tu casa chiquilla

- eres muy grosero Vegeta

El pelinegro no tolero que la joven lo llamara por su nombre, se había acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo llamara Rey o majestad, no tolero la insolencia de la chiquilla como el la llamaba.

- veo que eres, un tanto grosera chiquilla -

- deja de llamarme así vegeta, tengo mi nombre - le reclamo enojada

Otra vez ese nombre

- y no dejas de faltarme al respeto - sereno

- pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada vegeta - de nuevo el nombre

vegeta se le acerco lentamente lo que la chica interpreto como sensual, el lo llamaba asechar, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

- me faltaste al respeto basura inútil!

- que pero si yo no eh echo nada - trataba de alejarse de el, pero era imposible su fuerza en ese momento de rabia era enorme - jamás me volverás a faltar el respeto-la tomo del rostro y giro su cabeza rompiendo su cuello dejándola caer al piso

- no quería ensuciar mis preciadas sabanas con tu sucia sangre - escupiendo el cadáver de la chica

Tomo su ducha aun con el cadáver ahí, salió de la regadera con una simple toalla envolviendo su cintura, tomo un teléfono y llamo a sus sirvientas para que se llevaran el cadáver de la hermosa chica, una vez que se la llevaron el tiro la toalla al suelo, se asomo por el balcón y se quedo viendo el cielo estrellado.

- solo para el serbias sexo, criatura insolente - se repetía una y otra vez, era la quinta mujer que asesinaba a sangre fría. Ninguna llenaba sus expectativas, todas eran bonitas y huecas, el rey empezó a tocarse hasta llegar a su pelvis donde tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, asesinar mujeres y provocarles dolor le causaba un inmenso placer, desde que su hermano se había ido, todas las mujeres que llevaba a su alcoba terminaba en la misma situación, ya no había nadie que las sacara de esa habitación mientras el Rey entrenaba...

Esos eran sus días, todos monótonos, tenia sexo con cualquier simple mujer que le pareciera bonita, no llegaban a durar mas de un día con el, todas terminaban igual muertas en sus brazos.

- espero encontrar a una mujer interesante - bostezo al terminar su trabajito, se limpio, y se metió a su cama.

Sus noches terminaban igual, como un lobo solitario en su cama...

Continuara...

**_les gusto ? _**

**_comenten ! :D _**

**_Gracias por leer _**


End file.
